Makai
Makai (魔界, lit. "Demon Realm"), sometimes known as Darkrealm in other translations, is a realm in the ''Darkstalkers'' series that is connected to Earth through a rift. it is home to many of the supernatural beings in the Darkstalkers series. About In historical records of Makai, Zeruru Aensland, an ancestor of Belial, was the first supernatural being who respectfully ruled over Makai and its people.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp. p.143 ISBN 1897-37604-9 This marked the rise of the Makai nobles, and their rein and control over separate regions of the realm such as Jedah Dohma, who had plans to control the realm for himself and control humanity, many supernatural beings were often in conflict with the Makai nobles due to their views for controlling everything and and their desire for power, and some left the realm in order to have their control over their own fate, having relationships and families of the own, even with humans. The Makai was mainly led by three noble families: The Aensland led by Belial and later Morrigan, the Dohma led by Jedah, and the Bosital (ヴォシュタル Voshutaru) led by Garunan (ガルナン). After the fall of Garunan, the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a confidant named Ozom that tricked Jedah and took his place as the ruler of the Dohma lands. Makai is connected to many other realms and the human world through a portal that lies in the peak of a mountain known as Gilala Gila, it is an active volcano and lies in the middle of Makai's central continent, Matairiku. Inhabitants The beings who inhabit the realm of Makai are full of many supernatural creatures of legends and tales such as Werewolves, Trolls, Gargoyles, Vampires, Zombies, Werecats, Succubi, Ogres, and many more, some of these creatures are often close with the nobles of Makai, the Troll race and the Werewolves have a close friendship with the kingdom of Aensland, while the Vampires and Gargoyles as well as the Bee race have an alliance with the kingdom of Dohma. Creation myth Ancient writings of the realm states that Makai was created from a supernatural being who appeared where there was nothing. Every creature in this realm are descendants of this being, and that Makai itself is a deity. Geography The realm of Makai is made up of a continent known as Matairiku (魔大陸,'' lit. "Demon Continent"). Matairiku is several hundred times larger than the combined area of the Earth's continents. In middle of the continent, an 8,000 km (4.97 mi) high mountain range sits with a 3,000 km (1.86 mi) high waterfall known as the Sky to Ground. The ocean that surround Matairiku have an unmeasurable area. The ocean that lies on the eastern side of the continent is Daimakai which is a sea of fire that can reach over 10,000 degrees Celsius (18,032 degrees Fahrenheit). The ocean in the western side of Makai, Daimayou is opposite of Daimakai and is made up of ice. Where the two oceans meet, there is a gap enclosed by the wind, lighting and thunder. In the outer expanse of the oceans, a wall of compressed air makes further travel nearly impossible. A forest of plants trees are large and living in this realm. The Makai scriptures states that beyond these oceans are rifts that lead to separate realms, it is revealed in the UDON Comics by Jedah that Makai is not only connected to only other realms, but to an infinite number of space-time continumuns. No supernatural being has have traveled the beyond the oceans, so there is no proof of this by the beings who live in the realm of Makai. Gallery The Land of Makai by Ishquid (Rafael Cal-Ortiz).jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution "Land of Makai" Makai Where the seas meet by Ishquid (Rafael Cal-Ortiz).jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution "seas" Makai Matairiku by Ishquid (Rafael Cal-Ortiz).jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution "Matairiku" Trivia *Makai can mean "ghoul" or alternatively "spirit realm" *Though the realms are not entirly connected, the original Japanese title of Capcom's ''Ghosts 'n Goblins is Makaimura (魔界村, lit. Demon World Village). *In the world of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, (known as Earth-30847) due to the actions of Ultron Sigma, set-up by both Jedah and Mistress Death, the Makai realm merges with Marvel's Dark Dimension, becoming the Dark Kingdom, it is here that Morrigan and Arthur are friends. *In the UDON Comics, the realm of Makai is connected to the Street Fighter, Final Fight, Captain Comando ''universe, ‘‘Maximo‘‘ and the ''Ghosts n' Goblins's home realm, as this realm is responsible of the creation of the Satsui no Hado, Psycho Power, and Soul Power, these legendary powers that lay dormant in Evil Ryu, Akuma, Oni, Dark Ingrid, Juri, Rose, and Bison throughout the comics. References Category:Locations